Our very own Christmas
by LadyBlackA7X
Summary: Fanfic para el concurso de Navidad de retos fanfiction, dedicado a la maravillosa Spreadmadness ¡Navidad en casa de Bobby Singer! Por que los cazadores también tienen derecho a tener vacaciones, ¿no?


¡Feliz Navidad!

Se que es muy pronto, pero con la de luces que hay ya en las calles y las tiendas, esto se siente ya como si estuviésemos a dos días de Nochebuena :33

He decidido hacerle un regalito de Navidad a mi queridísima doplegganger **spreadmadness**, quien está tan obsesionada con Supernatural como yo, por eso esta escena navideña en casa de Bobby va para ella.

¡Espero que te guste! ^^

Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, es cosa de Chuck (?) y de la CW

**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Our very own Christmas<strong>

- Pero Jesucristo no nació en diciembre.

- Ya lo se, Cass.

- ¿Y por qué lo celebráis en diciembre?

- Pues… porque alguien decidió que se haría en diciembre y…

- Realmente fue porque los romanos quisieron aunar las tradiciones paganas y cristianas y por eso se celebra la Navidad durante el solsticio de invierno.

- ¿Os queréis callar de una vez y terminar de montar el árbol, idiotas?

Bobby entró en el salón con cuatro botellines de cerveza en la mano, uno para cada miembro de la familia, pues eso era lo que ellos eran. Si algo habían aprendido a lo largo de los años, era que la familia no terminaba con la sangre, lo que significaba que dos huérfanos, un viudo borracho y un ángel caído podían ser como cualquier otra familia en Navidad, discutiendo sobre qué poner en el árbol, qué aburrido programa verían en la televisión y quién se encargaba de vigilar que la cena no se chamuscase.

Y en este caso el encargado de la cena era Sammy, que acababa de entrar por la puerta con un par de bolsas repletas de comida, entre las que se contaban varias hamburguesas, patatas fritas y, por supuesto, pastel. No era la típica cena de nochebuena, pero ellos tampoco eran demasiado ordinarios la verdad; era una Navidad hecha a su medida, al igual que el pequeño árbol decorado no solo con bolas de colores y espumillón, sino con pequeños recuerdos, cosas que les identificaban, como por ejemplo un par de balas de plata, brillantes frasquitos de agua bendita, tiras de papel con trampas de demonios dibujadas… Todo el estilo de vida de los cazadores reflejado en aquél árbol. La mayoría de los que compartían aquella profesión no tenían tiempo para ese tipo de celebraciones, ni siquiera contaban con algo que llamar familia, pero para los Winchester, Bobby era prácticamente su padre, al igual que Castiel era un miembro indispensable de la familia. Habían perdido a muchos por el camino, y estaba claro que terminarían perdiendo a más, pero siempre se tendrían los unos a los otros, por muy lejos que estuvieran, por mucho que sufrieran.

Además, todo el mundo se merece un día libre, ¿no?

Mientras Dean se encargaba de lidiar con las dichosas y enredadas luces de colores, Castiel cogió la figura del ángel que iría en la parte más alta del árbol, mirándolo confundido, igual que miraba prácticamente todo lo que le rodeaba en la tierra. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba entre los humanos, parecía que nunca iba a terminar de comprender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, parecía mentira que llevase miles de año observando a los humanos y que tuviese tan poco conocimiento de sus costumbres, de sus deseos y esperenzas, de su libre albedrío.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

- Es un ángel, Cass -dijo el mayor de los Winchester, antes de soltar una palabrota al sentir un calambrazo - bueno, es como se cree que son los ángeles. Por desgracia no había modelos con una gabardina y el pelo revuelto.

Bobby rió la gracia mientras Sammy regresaba a la cocina para intentar hacer parecer todo aquello una cena un poco más especial, en lugar de un simple montón de hamburguesas. Pero Castiel no sonrió, seguramente ni había llegado a entender la broma, pero bueno, los ángeles eran así. Se limitó a colocar la figura arriba del todo del pequeño árbol, antes de ir a la cocina al escuchar la llamada del menor de los Winchester. Aunque aquello tenía que ver con la religión de la que él mismo era un símbolo, seguía sin entender qué sentido tenía celebrar el cumpleaños del mesías fuera de fecha y encima hacerse regalos entre ellos o decorar un árbol con inexactas figuras religiosas.

- Parece que esta es la primera navidad del plumoso - Bobby dio un largo trago a su cerveza antes de ajustarse la gorra y continuar hablando - has hecho bien invitándole.

- Ya, bueno, es de la familia, ¿no?

El mayor de los Winchester sonrió de forma que no había hecho en muchísimo tiempo. Aquella noche significaba mucho más para él que para el resto. No es que Sammy o Bobby no deseasen olvidarse de su vida en la carretera, o que no quisieran una vida normal, una Navidad en familia, pero para Dean aquello siempre había significado más: Sammy era su hermanito, pasase lo que pasase, Bobby era su padre, casi más de lo que lo había sido John Winchester, y Castiel era su ángel. El simple hecho de estar allí peleandose con unas luces que llevaban más de diez años sin usarse ya era un verdadero regalo para él.

- Me refiero a después de todo lo que habéis pasado, tenerle aquí como si nada…

- Lo pasado pasado está, Bobby - de nuevo alzó la vista, pero esta vez con una fiera determinación en sus ojos - Cass ha hecho cosas que no debería, igual que tú, que Sammy o que yo, pero no por eso deja de ser de la familia.

Eso fue suficiente para zanjar la conversación. Eso, y la llegada de los otros dos con un par de bandejas llenas de grasienta y deliciosa comida basura, acompañada de más cervezas. Bobby y Sam en el sofá, Castiel sentado con aspecto realmente incómodo, como siempre, en el sillón; y Dean tirado en el suelo con los cables alrededor de sus brazos. Cada uno cogió una hamburguesa, incluído el ángel, al cual Dean vigilaba de reojo por si acaso su adicción a las hamburguesas hacía otra aparición.

- Bueno - comenzó, hablando con la boca llena de hamburguesa y patatas - no puede ser una Navidad sin regalos.

- ¿Has comprado regalos? - Su hermano le miró soprendido desde detrás de su ensalada. En ocasiones el mote de "Alce" le venía que ni pintado - ¿Cuando te has escapado a la gasolinera?

- Muy gracioso, Sammy - dijo antes de levantarse para sacar una bolsa de detrás del árbol - Ahora serás el último.

Sam se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Dean no era el único de los dos hermanos que echaba de menos la normalidad, el picarse como hacían de pequeños, el regalarse tonterías, el escaparse el cuatro de julio para lanzar fuegos artificiales…

- Empezaremos por el novato - Dean sacó el primer paquete, pasándoselo a un confundido Castiel que estaba a punto de comenzar su tercera hamburguesa - Feliz Navidad.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto? -dijo cogiendo un cuidado extremo el paquete envuelto en papel de periódico.

- Abrirlo, Cass.

- Seguro que es porno.

- ¿Tan mala imagen tienes de tu hermano mayor?

- ¡Dejad de discutir como críos y dejad que el chico abra el regalo tranquilo!

Tras aquel maravilloso momento de discusión familiar, Castiel rasgó el papel con las manos, tirándolo a un lado mientras miraba con los ojos como platos el regalo que tenía sobre sus piernas.

- No lo entiendo.

- ¿En serio Dean? - Sam comenzó a reír, llevándose una mano al rostro, aquello era demasiado para él.

- Bueno, tampoco hay muchas cosas que puedan regalarsele a un ángel - por una vez Bobby se puso de parte del mayor de los Winchester - acertado es.

- Venga Cass, levanta.

El ángel se puso en pie de forma obediente y Dean se acercó a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción que le iba de oreja a oreja. Cogió el primero de los regalos y se lo ajustó a la espalda, después le puso el segundo en la cabeza y se alejó un par de pasos para admirar su obra cual artista.

Y ahí estaba Castiel, un ángel del señor, un guerrero del cielo que podía quemar los ojos a una persona con mostrar su verdadera forma, ensordecer con su verdadera voz y asesinar con rozar a alguien con sus dedos, con unas alas blancas pegadas a la espalda y una gorra de Pizza Heaven en la cabeza. Sam no pudo más y empezó a reírse sin control, casi a punto de caerse del sofá y llenandose toda la camisa de lechuga sin que le importase lo más mínimo. Aquella era una de las razones por las que echaba de menos una vida normal.

- Lo de las alas vale, ¿pero la gorra?

- La primera vez que Castiel vio porno, era sobre un pizzero y …

- No quiero saber porqué un ángel ve porno -dijo interrumpiendo al mayor de los hermanos - ni tampoco qué haciais viéndolo con él. Ahora por favor, que alguien me pase otra cerveza para borrarme la imagen de la cabeza.

El ángel pizzero le acercó la cerveza al mayor antes de sentarse con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, volviendo a coger su preciada hamburguesa. Estaba realmente feliz, por mucho que aquello hubiese sido una pulla, pero gracias eso se había sentido realmente en casa, a pesar de estar tan alejado de sus hermanos, a pesar de haber sido abandonado. Pero aquel era su hogar, ellos le habían adoptado y le habían hecho sentir como uno más.

- Ahora es el turno del viejo gruñón - para corroborarlo, Bobby respondió a la pulla con un gruñido antes de coger la caja que le tendía Dean con una sonrisa - Feliz Navidad, Bobby Singer.

- Feliz Navidad, Dean - contestó mirandole de forma paternal antes de abrir la caja y que esa mirada se transformase en una entre furiosa y resignada - ¿Qué narices es esto?

- Bobby Pins... - respondió aguantandose la risa mientras Bobby sacaba una de las horquillas con su foto pegada en ellas - Tiene gracia.

- NO LA TIENE.

- La tiene - añadió Sammy, también intentando aguantar las ganas de reír -.

- Es estúpido.

- ¡Ya lo entiendo, es un juego con su nombre y el de las horquillas! - Todos miraron a Cass al escucharle, y este sonreía completamente orgulloso de por fin comprender una referencia - Es gracioso.

- ¿Ves? Hasta el ángel lo entiende.

- Idiotas.

Los dos hermanos rieron, incluso Cass se unió. Dean no había estado seguro hasta ese momento de que el ángel pudiese reír, nunca lo hacía, pero en ese instante le pareció uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado jamás. Sabía que había gente que leía sobre su vida, que les enviadaba, que querían ser cazadores y salvar el mundo, pero para él no había nada más importante que disfrutar con su familia, que escuchar la risa de un ángel.

- Venga Bobby, no te enfades - dijo sonriente, sacando el puñado de horquillas del regalo, dejando una caja llena de papel frente al mayor - aún no está todo.

Con un suspiro resignado y refunfuñando, Bobby apartó de un empujón la mano de Sam que se acercaba peligrosamente con una de las horquillas a su gorra y metió la mano en la odisea de papel, abriendo más los ojos cuando sus dedos rozaron el verdadero regalo, sacándolo de la caja y observándo la botella que ahora estaba en sus manos con verdadera admiración.

- Un Whisky de 50 años… - se giró rápidamente y miró a Dean con los ojos como platos - esto no lo has comprado en la gasolinera.

- Para que veáis que si se hacer regalos.

Bobby sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, no realmente por la botella, sino por tener a los chicos en su vida, por la suerte que había tenido de conocerles, de criarles, de ser padres de un par de héroes con un corazón enorme y una resistencia sobre humana. No había nadie como sus chicos. Pero el no era dado a compartir sus sentimientos, a hablar sobre lo mucho que significaban para ellos, así que se limitó a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a Dean, como el padre orgulloso que era, y a dejar la botella con cuidado sobre la mesa, el recuerdo de sus chicos.

- Ya ha llegado tu turno, Sammy - dijo levantándose - ¿nervioso?

- Mientras no me explote en la cara, estoy tranquilo.

Ambos rieron mientras Dean le pasaba la caja más grande a su hermanito pequeño. Habían pasado muchísimos años, pero aún no se acostumbraba a que ese bebé que había sacado de un incendio, que había jurado proteger, ahora fuese un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, un magnífico cazador, completamente capaz de cuidarse sólo. Pero para Dean siempre sería Sammy, su Sammy, aquel niño que necesitaba que le cuidaran y al que quería más que a nada, por el que daría su vida sin pensarselo dos veces, por el que ya había dado todo lo que tenía. Habían pasado lo impensable, y a pesar de todo seguían juntos, porque así es como debía ser.

Sam apoyó la caja sobre sus piernas y apartó el papel de estraza que lo envolvía todo, abriendo las tapas y llevándose una mano al rostro nada más vio lo que le esperaba. Castiel, que ya estaba más que integrado en todo el asunto de los regalos, se puso en pie para poder observar lo que había dentro de la caja, frunciendo el ceño al ver lo que había dentro, lo que sólo conseguía que la sonrisa de Dean se agrandase muchísimo más.

- ¿No te lo vas a poner?

- ¿Ahora sacas las ideas de Crowley?

- Venga, si te encanta.

- Dean…

Ignorando por completo las quejas de su hermano pequeño, se levantó del suelo de nuevo y sin pensarselo dos veces, sacó un gorro con dos enormes cuernos de alce a los lados y se lo caló a Sam en la cabeza, empezando a reír sin parar al ver como el gorro, aparte de otorgarle más apariencia de alce de la que al parecer ya tenía según el Rey del Infierno, lograba que sus orejas se doblasen y sobresaliensen.

- ¿Contento?

- Oh, si.

Con un suspiro resignado, Sam apartó la caja a un lado y alcanzó de nuevo la ensala, o al menos lo intentó, pues Dean la apartó mirándole con el ceño fruncido, totalmente indignado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad crees que eres el único con un sólo regalo?

Sin demasiada confianza y una ceja alzada, Sam volvió a alcanzar la caja, apartando más papel de estraza todavía hasta que encontró su verdadero regalo, algo que despertó cientos de recuerdos, que hizo que sus ojos se iluminasen de felicidad.

- Pero hoy no es...

- ¿Qué más da?

Sam se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo a la calle, seguido por un confundido ángel, un ilusionado hermano mayor y un viejo cascarrabias que, nadie sabía cuando, llevaba una horquilla con su cara enganchada en el bolsillo de la camisa. Había regresado a su infancia en cuestión de segundos, olvidándose por completo de todo lo malo, de todo lo que había sufrido, centrándose sólo en lo que realmente le hacía feliz. Ni Castiel ni Bobby sabían de qué se trataba, pero no tardarían en descubrirlo, pues nada más puso los pies en la calle, dejó caer la caja al suelo y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos con rapidez, parando al ver el mechero que le tendía su hermano mayor con una sonrisa. Lo alcanzó y se agachó frente a la caja, dando la espalda al resto.

- ¿Qué le has regalado?

Pero la pregunta de Bobby no necesitó respuesta, pues un instante más tarde una estela de luz salió veloz hacia el cielo, explotando junto a las estrellas y llenando la noche de luz y de color. No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que otros dos fuegos artificiales siguieron al primero, y así uno detrás de otro, llenando la fría noche de calidez, dibujando una sonrisa en los rostros de aquellos cuatro hombres destrozados por la vida, pero que aún tenían esperanza en sus corazones. La luz aún brillaba en sus ojos.

- Feliz Navidad, Sammy.


End file.
